


I Want You To Be Here

by Cherry_Bugs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bugs/pseuds/Cherry_Bugs
Summary: Au where the apprentice has no relation to asra~~~~after getting injured via a goat man, you find yourself in the cabin of one mountain man. antics ensue.





	I Want You To Be Here

You stumbled through the forest, trying not to pass out. You had gotten thrown into the woods by a- it looked like goat? But that didn't really make much sense, and you had gotten a large gash on your leg that was bleeding a terribly large amount, and your nose decided to bleed too. The airway trauma didn't help either

You had no clue where to go. It was dark and you had lost your glasses somewhere 

Home was too far away, the palace probably was too. So you just, wandered, hoping maybe you'd find somewhere to rest.

You heard a rustling in the bushes next fo you.

You croaked out a weary greeting and a large man, probably close to 7 feet tall, compared to your measly (height), burst through the bracken.

The man glared at you, "What are you doing out here-"

And then you blacked out.

You woke up in an unfamiliar cabin surrounded by smells of eggs and myrrh.

As you took in your surroundings your mind went over the events of last night. The giant man from before was cooking eggs in a kitchen and as you looked below you you realized that you were sitting in what was most likely his bed.

I wonder how I can leave without him noticing I've awoken. you thought. He wasn't particularly scary, but you didn't want to overstay your welcome.

Then, your brain still recalling what in all happened the night before, you remembered the gash on your leg, which appeared to be, bandaged up.

You looked up and the man was standing in front of you, plate of eggs in hand.

"Eat," he stated simply, "and then go."

You gratefully took the food and began shovelling it into your mouth, realizing how hungry you were.

"So," your words were lightly muffled by the food, "who are you?"

The man, who had seated himself at the table, looked startled at your attempt at conversation.

"Doesn't matter." He stated firmly, "You'll only forget."

You frowned, "I probably won't, I have a good memory."

"I'm not exactly memorable."

"You're a 7 foot tall man who rescued me after I was thrown violently into the forest by a goat-man. I don't think I'll be able to not think about you let alone forget you."

He grumbled into his food.

"My name is Muriel."

You smiled at him, "I'm MC."

You stayed silent for a few more minutes as you finished your eggs.

"Okay well, thank you for your hospitality, Muriel, I'd best be on my way home." 

Funny, considering that you don't have a home to go back to.

You went to get up but the second you put pressure on your leg, you cried out in agony and fell back into his bed.

In a second he was by your side.

"MC?! Are you alright?!!"

You put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine. It just hurt more than I anticipated."

You tried again to stand up, but it hurt too much.

"I- I don't think I can get up."

Muriel looked at the ground for a few minutes.

"I..... suppose... you could stay. Until you heal."

You smiled at him. "Thanks, Muriel."

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh leave a comment if you liked it eould mean the world to me!!


End file.
